Entre varitas y colmillos
by danycat09
Summary: Qué pasaría si la hermanita bruja de los Cullen se anotara en Hogwarts con los merodeadores? y si la inscriben como hombre por error?
1. La mudanza y un pequeño problema

Entre varitas y colmillos

Cap 1.- La mudanza y… un pequeño problema

¡No quiero!

Ese alarido de perro muerto lo profirió una muchacha. Esta era una chica castaña, de pelo corto, tipo varón, con los ojos de un marcado color chocolate, de estatura media, delgada, pero sin exagerar, aunque lo que si era exagerado era el tamaño de su busto.

La pequeña gritona, o bien, Danielle Cullen estaba aferrada como a un salvavidas a un precioso muchacho de cabellos color miel, con unos ojos impresionantemente dorados, con una sonrisa impresionantemente blanca, con un cuerpo impresionantemente bien formado, bha… en pocas palabras, impresionante.

No, Ed, no quiero, no me quiero separar de ustedes.

Dani…- suspiró cansado, aunque un poco triste- ¡Basta!

Ante lo imperativo del grito, la chica salto del cuerpo del chico en cuestión, su hermano adoptivo, Edward, y se escondió detrás de su otro hermano, Emmett, el cual era, en pocas, una mole, por lo cual era fácil esconderse, en especial una menudita criaturita como ella. El musculoso castaño oscuro con rizos, el cual solo se parecía a su hermano por los ojos, soltó una carcajada, la cual resonó por todo el cuarto.

Jasper… ¿Vos me entendés, no?- pregunto mirando esperanzada a su cuñado.

Jasper Hale, un precioso castaño, casi dorado, que, para variar un poco, también tenia los mismos ojos que todos los Cullen… menos Dani.

Por supuesto que te entiendo… pero también a nuestro querido Edward- dijo el susodicho sin despegar los ojos del libro que estaba leyendo y, como siempre, calmando los ánimos… y todos lo odiaban por eso- no sé si recuerdas que nuestra… condición nos permite cruzar el charco de un minuto al otro

¡Ya sé! Pero, aparte de que me da mucha bronca no poder ser lo mismo que ustedes… ¿LES PARECE QUE NO VOY A SENTIRME SOLA EN INGLATERRA ESTUDIANDO COMO UNA PERRA Y USTEDES TODOS JUNTITOS Y RASCÁNDOSE A CUATRO MANOS?

En realidad, cariño, nosotros también vamos a estar estudiando- dijo despreocupado Emmett riéndose por los usuales, pero no menos divertidos, ataques de histeria de su hermana.

POR DECIMA VEZ LO MISMO, PORQUE CLARO, A USTEDES LES CUESTA MUCHO CUANDO CADA UNO TIENE COMO MINIMO DOS PROFESORADOS EN CADA MATERIA.

¡Hermanita!- llamó una voz femenina- me pareció escuchar tu dulce voz cantando una melodiosa canción.

Muy graciosa, Alicita.

Las dos chicas que aparecieron en la habitación no podían ser más diferentes. Una, la más alta, era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa con un deslumbrante pelo rubio que caía en cascada hacia la mitad de la espalda. Ella era la esposa de Emmett, Rosalie Hale, hermana de Jasper.

La otra, la que acababa de hablar, a su vez, era más baja, muy flaca, con un corto cabello rebelde de un negro intenso. Ella era la mujer de Jasper y su 3º hermana, Alice, y tanto ella como Rose y los otros, tenían los ojos dorados increíblemente brillantes.

¿O sea que a todos les parece bien que me valla?- preguntó, medio decepcionada, Dani.

No, cariño, para nada- la frenó Rose, abrazándola fuertemente- lo que queremos es que seas lo que eres, sin preocuparte ni atarte a nosotros… recuerda, tu eres una…

Bruja- finalizó Edward con tono burlón.

Cualquier persona se hubiera ofendido, a menos que… fuera verdad. Es que sí, Danielle Cullen era una bruja… a pesar de que era histérica, gritona y muy "experimental", demás de torpe, como le suelen recordar sus hermanos, no se referían a eso. Era una bruja de verdad, de 16 años que había sido transferida a un colegio para magos en Inglaterra, el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Callete, chupasangre- respondió en el mismo tono, Dani, sacándole la lengua.

Preferimos el término "vampiros"- dijo una voz masculina a sus espaldas, aunque no enfadado, sino divertido.

Al voltearse, Dani corrió a abrazar a su padre y a su madre. Él, Carlise, era un joven rubio, más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque pálido y ojeroso, pero con los mismo ojos brillantes que toda la familia. Ella, Esme, tenía el rostro en forma de corazón y con un ondeado pelo color caramelo que recordaba a una niña ingenua de las películas de época. Era pequeña y delgada con los típicos ojos dorados.

Es que, si bien Dani era bruja, ella no era la única "especial" de la familia, aunque SI era la única bruja, ya que el resto no eran ni más ni menos que… si, señoras y señores, los Cullen eran vampiros.

Es que… papi… no me quieren- dijo haciendo puchero y escondiéndose tras Carlise.

Antes de que cualquiera de los acusados… injustamente, pero acusados al fin y al cabo, pudiera siquiera pensar en protestar, sus padres les estaban echando el discurso y ella se reía en silencio, pero… ¿Calló? Ante la mirada de sus hermanos varones, en las que claramente se leía una palabra: venganza.

Estoooo… creo que deje la comida en el horno.

Y tras esta patética excusa, huyó todo lo rápido que sus patitas humanas le permitían, lo cual… no fue suficiente. Tras respirar aliviada al cerrar la puerta, se volteó y se apoyó en ésta satisfecha consigo misma… pobre ingenua.

- Hola, hermanita- dijo una voz que hizo que el color adquirido por la carrera se fuera a pasear.

- ¿Te gustó el sermoncito de papá y mamá?- agrego otra voz que hizo que temblara más que en un terremoto.

- Edito mío… Em de mi alma…- gritó con falso entusiasmo, más bien para ocultar su miedo… bueno, terror- los quiero, los adoro, son los mejores hermanos de la historia, no los merezco…- mientras se deshacía en halagos iba parándose hasta terminar a la altura del picaporte y en cuanto la puerta estuvo abierta:- ¡PAPÁ! ¡SOCORRO!

Antes de que sus piernitas pudieran tomar la velocidad necesaria para salir por la puerta, sus dos preciosos, encantadores, perfectos… perdón, me fui de tema, sus hermanos la agarraron.

¿Dónde pensabas ir, mi escurridiza niña?- pregunto con voz melosa Edward.

¿por qué no me lo decís vos?

Grave error. Había tres integrantes de la familia, aparte de Dani, que tenían poderes especiales: Alice podía ver el futuro, Jasper tenía la habilidad de alterar el ambiente a su antojo y Edward podía leer la mente… casi todas las mentes, ya que la de su bruja hermanita era invulnerable a su poder, él decía que no tenía cerebro que chusmear, por eso siempre se armaban hecatombitas discusiones… como ahora.

Claro… que tonto fui… ¿Cómo va a pensar un ser descerebrado?

¡DESCEREBRADA TU ABUELA!

¿La tuya?

Eso es algo que siempre me pregunte… ¿Tenemos abuelos?

Y ahí aparece otra integrante de la familia: la gotita de incredulidad tras un comentario de la chica.

- ¡DAN! BAJA- se escuchó la voz de Esme desde la impecable sala.

- ¡MAMI, TE QUIERO!

Y tras recordarles a sus hermanos que su futura desaparición era por "orden estricta" de su madre, huyó de las despiadadas garras de los vampiritos.

Una vez abajo, la chica encontró a su madre hablando con un venerable ancianito con cara de abuelito consentidor.

Dan, él es el profesor Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, el colegio donde irás a estudiar.

Creo que hay un error… yo vine a buscar a un alumno… de apellido Cullen.

Si, es ella- respondió Esme sin comprender al nuevo abuelito de la bruja.

¿Ella? ¿No era ÉL? Yo vine por Daniel Cullen.

Cuando volteó para ver a su nuevo… nueva… a Danielle, la encontró mirándolo con una extraña mezcla de rencor y sorpresa, y a sus adorados hermanitos… cagándose de risa.

¡HEY!- gritaron los dos… ¿Recién bañados vampiritos?

JODANSE

Si, creo que es ella entonces- exclamó, todavía con estupor el director- bueno, esto habrá que solucionarlo, ya que todo el colegio espera a DANIEL Cullen.

Dígales que hubo un error- intervino por primera vez Carlise.

Ojala esto tuviera una solución tan fácil, ya que el ministerio también cree que es chico, y últimamente las relaciones están algo tirantes como para cambiar el legajo.

Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué tengo que hacerme pasar por un… chico? ¿Por algo como… eso?- dijo Dani señalando a sus hermanos, los cuales habían reanudado sus carcajadas.

En realidad, en algo como un mago, ya que ellos son vampiros- respondió contento el profesor.

Vampiros, magos, chicos… en su asquerosa esencia es lo MISMO.

¿Entonces? ¿Acepta o no?

Ante la pregunta, la chica, futura chico, miró primero al director, y luego a sus hermanos, y casi sin pensarlo…

si, acepto.

¿Quién se casa?- la melodiosa voz de Alice llenó el salón.

Yo- respondió Dani mirándola felizmente- conocí a un muchacho increíble.

¿Quién?- saltó Rose.

Yo.

Ante la mirada de todos de 0.o, los señores Cullen les explicaron a Jasper, Alice y Rose lo que había pasado.

Ah, me quedo más tranquila- dijeron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

Así que al final te vas, ¿No?- preguntó Jasper acercándose a ella.

AL FIN UN HERMANO COMO LA GENTE- gritó la chica antes de lanzarse a sus brazos.

Bueno, lamento interrumpir el momento- dijo Dumbly; hubiera estado sorprendido y/o asustado por esto si no los conociera a… _ellos-_ pero, ¿Te importaría mucho ir a por tus cosas?

Noooooooo, quiero a mi Jas- dijo la chica, más bien, lloró, mientras el susodicho la subía por las escaleras.

Una vez en la habitación, el chico la sentó en la cama para sentarse frente a ella y mirarla a la cara.

No te preocupes, cariño- susurró con voz suave.

Sabes que te odio- dijo ella empezando a sentir el poder relajante de su cuñado-¡NO ME HAGAS ESO! ¡NO ME QUIERO CALMAR!

Pero, gor… te tenes que ir…

Yo me quiero quedar…

Mira- dijo Alice entrando en la pieza, abrazando a su marido por la espalda y extendiéndole una cajita- con esto te va a ser más fácil comunicarte.

Contrabando… mmm… me gusta como piensas, hermanita- dijo Dan abriendo la caja y encontrándose un celular… que seguramente estaría sometido a algún hechizo como para que pudiera funcionar en Hogwarts.

10 minutos después, Dan ya estaba en la sala con su baúl listo y preparado mientras esperaba para irse.

En el momento de las despedidas, Dan hizo la de Penélope tan magistralmente que hasta Shakespeare la hubiera contratado par Julieta, hasta que llego el momento de despedirse de Edward y de Emmett se hizo un silencio en el que no se escuchaba un suspiro.

Bueno…

¡Bha, fue! Los tres se fundieron en un gran y… melodramático abrazo.

Te voy a extrañar mi varoncita del alma- "sollozó" Emmett.

No sé que voy a hacer sin tus cagadas- abrazó con más fuerza Edward.

BUAAAAAAAAAAAA... LOS ODIO MUCHO… LOS VOY A EXTRAÑAR…

Luego de esta… ejem… particular despedida, el nuevo profesor de Danielle Cullen, más bien, Daniel Cullen, le pidió que lo acompañara a su nuevo hogar durante lo que serían los 2 años más movidos de su vida…

¿Dónde mierda se había metido?


	2. La llegada al campo de batalla

Cap. II- La llegada al campo de batalla

Durante el trayecto, que vale aclarar, duro 2 minutos, la chica no se calló ni una de las preguntas, que eran como muchas, por lo que Dumbly llegó con un importante dolor de cabeza.

- Bueno, Srta. Cullen… debe ser conciente que a partir de ahora deberá acostumbrarse a ser el Sr. Cullen.

- Si, profesor, pero…

Antes de que la chica pudiese contestar, la puerta del, recién descubierto, increíblemente… ¿Dorado? Despacho sonó, y tras la indicación de Dumbledore entro una anciana mujer con aspecto severo y casi sin arrugas de lo apretado que era su moño.

- ¡Minerva! Que suerte, estaba por ir a buscarla para introducir al colegio a su… ejem… NUEVO estudiante.

- Excelente, ¿Dónde esta?

- Frente a usted.

Si quieren saber como se sintió la pobre Danilita… ni ella lo sabe, estaba analizando uno de los objetos raros del escritorio del director y ni se entero de que había alguien más en la habitación.

- Larga historia- dijo el profesor- que la alumna, digo, alumno Cullen se encargará de explicar.

Y huyó el muy cobarde, dejando así, solas, a las dos mujeres que se veían un poco incómodas.

- Bueno… señor, digo, Srta. Cullen… si fuera tan amable de seguirme… y de contarme el por qué de este altercado…- empezó la mujer, un poco dudosa de cómo tratar a la pobre víctima.

- Claro, ¿Profesora…?

- McGonagall.

Mientras caminaban hacia, lo que después se sabría, el despacho de la profesora la chica fue contando resumidamente, o sea… unas dos horas de chachara, todo lo que había pasado en las últimas… 2 horas y media.

Una vez en su destino, la profesora McGonagall la hizo sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio la cual olía, curiosamente, a chocolate… créanme, luego sabrán el porque.

- Bueno- comenzó una muy mareada, pero enterada, profesora- antes que nada, lo que vamos a hacer es seleccionarla para una de las cuatro casas del colegio, íbamos a hacerlo en el banquete de bienvenida que tendrá lugar esta noche, pero llegamos a la conclusión de que eso sería un poco incómodo para usted… y gracias a Merlín que así lo decidimos, porque esto nos da un poco más de tiempo para solucionar este problema.

Mientras hablaba, Minerva rebuscaba en una de las estanterías hasta que con un victorioso "ajá" sacó un sombrero un poco raído y muuuuuuuuuuuuy sucio.

- Bueno, este es el sombrero seleccionador, el que nos ayudara a seleccionar- ¿En serio?- la casa que le tocará.

La chica miraba confusa ese cacharro… ¿De verdad esa porquería de sombrero respondería una duda casi existencial? Porque eso era… era ver con que tipo de bestias… digo, chicos, debería compartir habitación durante 2 años.

A medida que la profesora le acercaba el sombrero, la chica se daba cuenta de lo arcaico que se veía.

- Mmm…- la chica pegó un grito y un salto al, apeas ponerse el sombrero en la cabeza, escuchar la voz del sombrero- pobre chica… ¿No querés una vida un poco más complicada?

Al susto le sustituyó una mueca de burla ante el comentario del "horrendo y odioso cacharro" (Cortesía de Dani).

- ¡Hey! Odioso puede ser, pero eso de horrendo es un poco duro, ¿No te parece?- se quejó el trapito- pero bueno… vayamos a lo nuestro…- se quedó callado durante un par de minutos, en los que la chica se puso a investigar, esta vez, el despacho de McGonagall- ¿No puedes quedarte un poco quieta? Si no dejas de pensar tonterías no podré ser lo suficientemente preciso.

- Perdón.

- Ok… entonces será… Griffindor.

- Bien- dijo la profesora cuando le sacó el cachivache de la cabeza- entonces, como yo soy la jefa de Griffindor, debemos arreglar esto entre nosotras dos.

La chica se sentó frente a su "jefa" y se miraron cara a cara intentando buscar una salida… durante unos 20 minutos.

- No se le ocurre nada, ¿no?- preguntó la profesora.

- No… ¿No se supone que los ingleses alardean de que en sus antiguos teatros eran maestros del disfraz? ¬¬ - reprochó Dan, y tras unos minutos se le prendió ese empolvado foquito- ¡Shakespeare!

Ante la mirada de "¿Qué mierda?" de McGonagall, la chica, aunque con cara de fastidio, se volvió a sentar- si, se emocionó tanto que es grito fue con saltito y dedo triunfante incluido- y tomo el aire suficiente poder hablar de carrerilla… como siempre.

- Hay una película muggle sobre la vida de Shakespeare en donde una chica entra al teatro isabelino y tenía que vestirse de hombre y para eso se ponía una faja, para… bueno, achatarse… muy buena película.

- ¡Es genial! ¡Gracias a Merlín alguien usa las boludeces para convertirlas en buenas ideas y no para enloquecerme!

Ante ese grito, la chica ocultó una tocesita de "¿Yo? ¿Cómo se le ocurre?"

Pusieron en marcha la operación, pero… no resultó mucho. Bueno… digamos que Danilita tenía MUCHO que ocultar.

- Y… una preguntita, profesora- logró articular la joven cuando el aire volvió a sus pobres y aplastados pulmones- ¿No hay ningún tipo de hechizo que las haga desaparecer?

- Ahora que lo dice… creo que si lo hay.

- ¬¬- esa era su carita al pensar en lo que tuvo que sufrir por esa faja del orto.

Ya realizado el hechizo, la profesora guió a su nuevo alumno (nunca mejor dicho) a la torre de su casa, antes de que llegara sus compañeros, para que conociera las "instalaciones".

- Y esta es su habitación.

Al entrar, la chica le agarro un trauma permanente… si ese era el kilombo que quedaba sin que se halla usado el cuarto por tres meses… lo que sería durante el año con los cuatro habitantes ahí.

- Buena suerte- dijo la profesora palmeándole el hombro.

Por Dios, este sí era un verdadero campo de batalla.

______________________________________________________________________________________

Y aca termina el 2º capi.

Muchas gracias gracias por los reviews!!!

maring: me encanta que te encante la historia!!! Si, Danille/Daniel es invento de una amiga y mio, y estamos muy orgullosas de nuestr pequeñ jajaja. Espero que el resto de los caps te gusten tanto como el 1º... y a seguir dejando comentarios!!!

Myrna Elva: que honor ser tu primer review!!! muchas gracias y espero que la historia te siga gustando asi, que para eso estoy. mucha suerteeeeeeee

y al resto, a no ser timidos y dejar comentarios, felicitaciones, quejas, ideas... todo es bienvenido!!!

hasta el proximo capi!!!


	3. Conociendo a mis compañeros

Cap. III- Conociendo a mis compañeros

Un poco pasado el susto, alumn y profesora se encaminaron al Gran Comedor. Al poner un pie en el salón, la chica se quedo anonadada por la magnificencia del lugar… ni siquiera en su casa, la cual no era nada chiquita y tenía el toque Esme, se apreciaba tanta elegancia.

Dan salió de se ensimismamiento al escuchar todo el kilombo que venía del otro lado de la puerta.

- Bueno, siéntese en esa mesa, ahora vendrá la selección de los alumnos de 1º año y luego el banquete de bienvenida.

La chica así lo hizo, y apenas entraron los alumnos dio la impresión de que entraba una embestida de animales salvajes.

Dan miraba alrededor y se sonrió un poco tímid, pero intentando parecer lo más masculina posible, cuando un grupo de cuatro chicos se sentó a su alrededor, y tres de ellos… pero que chicos.

A su derecha se sentó un muchacho de cabellos morochos, con unos pícaros ojos color almendra tras unos pequeños anteojos, que combinaba a la perfección con esa pícara sonrisa de ganador.

Del otro lado, otro morocho, pero esta vez con el pelo lacio y largo, le devolvía una amistosa, pero no por eso menos pícara sonrisa. Su preciosa cara era adornada por un par de asombrosos ojos grises. Si su cara era lindo, su cuerpo… buf, les juro que cualquiera quisiera estar en el lugar de Dani.

También había otro chico que no voy a gastar lugar para describir, porque ya que ni va a aparecer en la historia, ni merece la pena que gaste mis lindos deditos en él.

Pero el que se sentó frente a ella… tubo que mentalizarse más que nunca de que ella era UN CHICO, porque sino… le devolvía una sonrisa traviesa un precioso castaño, casi rubio, que tenía el pelo largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, con un irresistible aire bohemio, con unos ojos color miel que le daban un aire de nene bueno, pero solo un toque. Era alto, flaco, pero no escuálido. Como los que le gustaban.

- Hola, compañero- saludo alegremente el del pelo de nido- soy James Potter, pero como sé que nos vamos a llevar bien… soy Prongs para vos.

- Yo soy Peter- dijo el petiso feo. Léanlo por que son sus primeras y últimas palabras en esta historia.

- Yo soy Remus… Remus Lupin, o Moony, como prefieras- si le preguntaban a Dan, ella prefería decirle "papito mío como te doy".

- Y para cerrar con broche de oro… Sirius Padfoot Black- se presentó el morocho a su izquierda estrechándole la mano- que manos chiquitas… parecen de mina.

- Es que… mi papá tiene manos así… soy Dani…el Cullen- dijo para intentar distraerlos.

- Bueno, Dan… nosotros nos llevamos bien con la mayoría de la gente que no es de las serpientes, sobre todo con las chicas, ¿No, Prongs?- el aludido asintió para darle la razón a su amigo- pero para eso tienes que cumplir una simple condición- dijo Sirius abrazándola por los hombros, al igual que James.

- Mira, es tan simple que ya puedes sentirte un merodeador más- dijo riendo James- lo único que NO tienes que hacer es fijarte en los dos ángeles de Hogwarts.

Al decir esto, el chico señaló a dos muchachas que se reían a un par de metros de ellos.

Una de ellas era pelirroja, con el pelo largo hasta la cintura. Por lo poco que se notaba a la distancia sus ojos eran de un muy bonito color esmeralda. Con una estatura media se veía bien formada, pero no extra desarrollada.

Frente a ella, había una pequeña muchacha, pero claramente de su misma edad, morocha con el pelo muy lacio largo hasta un poco más arriba de su cintura. Sus ojos verdes se asemejaban mucho a los de un gato. A pesar de su baja estatura se veía bien desarrollada.

Las chicas se levantaron y, seguramente inconcientemente, se acercaron a ellos.

- Lily Evans- dijo James mirando a la pelirroja con cara de idiota- mi futura esposa y madre de mis hijos.

- Catherine Mathews- dijo Sirius mirando a la otra chica con la misma cara que su amigo- pero más te vale no llamarla Kitty, ese solo es el derecho del hombre de su vida, o sea, yo.

- Vos no tenés ningún derecho sobre mi, idota, y menos aún sos el hombre de mi vida- esa era la dulce voz de la susodicha.

- Y vos, pedazo de infeliz, olvida esa absurda fantasía de que me voy a casar con vos y castigar al mundo con más Potter- esa, lógicamente, era Lily.

- Nos aman- dijeron los dos a coro, cuando las chicas, tras darles un golpe a cada uno, se fueron. Si, eso es obvio- dijo irónicamente Dan, tratando de no reírse.

- No te preocupes… siempre se ponen así de… ingeniosos cando las ven.

- Igual no se preocupen, me quedo más que bien en claro que les pertenecen- dijo Dan pensando que ni aunque estuvieran "libres" iba a fijarse en ellas.

- Hola, mi nombre es Lily Evans- dijo la pelirroja volviéndose a su lugar y deteniéndose detrás de Dan- y la que esta debajo del idiota de Black es Catherine Mathews.

Tras estas palabras, todos se dieron vuelta y "vieron" a la pequeña siendo enterrada bajo los brazos de Sirius, el cual trataba de besarla.

- SALI IMBECIL- aulló como perro herido Catherine.

- Pero Kitty…

- Kitty, las bolas, salí- dijo la chica, y juntando fuerzas de no se sabe donde, lo empujó haciendo que él cayera de espaldas- lo siento, soy Catherine Mathews, como bien dijo la pelirroja, si querés podes decirme Cat, también.

- Soy Daniel Cullen.

Al estrecharle la mano que la chica le tendía, esta lo miro fijo y tras unos segundos sonrió de lado.

- Encantada… Dan.

En ese momento, sin saber porque, tuvo el horroroso presentimiento de que Cat se dio cuenta de algo.

- Bueno, nosotras nos retiramos- dijo Lily cortando la mirada entre Cat y Dan- no es por vos, pero tanta estupidez da alergia… nos vemos, Remus.

- Hasta luego, Remsito, Dan.

Y las dos chicas se retiraron riendo y mirando misteriosamente a Danielle.

- ¿No son preciosas?- preguntó con cara de idiota James- pero más te vale decir que no.

- No te asustes… siempre se ponen así- le salvó el pellejo Remus ya que ella no sabía que decir- lo peor es que ellas los odian.

- Hacen que nos odian, Remsito- saltó Virus, todavía mirando a donde hubiera estado el culo de Cat- es que las pobrecitas tienen miedo a nuestras fans.

- ¿Fans?

- Si, un grupito de locas que nos persiguen hora si y hora también- dijo un poco harto el rubio.

- Ahhhh- "Mierda, Dan… no podes ponerte celosa por unas locas… a parte, ¡Por favor! ¡Lo acabas de conocer, mujer!... y también teniendo en cuenta de que ahora soy `hombre´…"

- Dan… ¿Estás?

- Eh… ¿Qué?

- Es que te perdiste…

- Estoy bien, no se preocupen.

- Bueno, igual será mejor que cerremos la boca, que va a empezar el banquete de bienvenida.

Casi sin hacer ruido, las puertas del comedor se abrieron para darle paso a un grupito de hiper-nerviosos, algunos casi histéricos, chicos de 11 años, los cuales eran guiados por McGonagall.

Cuando llegaron en frente de la tarima donde se ubicaban los cómodos de los profesores, la profesora McGonagall se puso al lado de un banquito con el mismo sombrero feo que Dan tuvo que ponerse hacía un rato.

- Muy bien, ahora, antes de la selección, vamos a escuchar al sombrero seleccionador.

La cosa vieja esa se puso a decir un montón de huevadas que no escuchaba nadie, solo los alumnos de 1º que estaban tan asustados que creían que eso podría llegar a formar parte de la prueba de selección.

- Ahora, pasaremos a la ceremonia de selección, cuando escuchen su nombre, por favor acérquense que les pondré el sombrero para que este decida a que casa pertenecen.

Durante media hora, uno a uno los minis fueron pasando para poder saber en que casa iban a pasar 7 largos años.

Cuando terminaros, en la mesa aparecieron muchos platos muy variados y que se veían exquisitos, pero a Dan se le fue un poco el hambre al ver como sus compañeros empezaban a tragar casi sin masticar… pero se le duró un par de segundos, luego ella/él les siguió… un poco más civilizada, pero más o menos lo mismo.

Cuando terminaron de comer, el director se puso de pie para poder hablar… era increíble como un viejito con pinta de bueno lograba conseguir tanto silencio.

- Mis queridos chicos y chicas, primero que nada, les doy las indicaciones de todos los años, recordarles las reglas y bla, bla, bla…- no pudo seguir escuchando, no pudo evitarlo, pero era muy embolante, pero empezó a escuchar cuando…- y también tenemos un nuevo alumno: Daniel Cullen, que ingreso en el 5º año en la casa de Griffindor, espero que lo traten como merece, ahora si… ¡A DORMIR!


	4. De vicios y Verdades

Cap. IV- De vicios y verdades

Cuando llegó al cuarto cayó en la cuenta de un detalle… en cuanto se quitara el uniforme y el hechizo desaparecería y eso sería, teniendo en cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto con 3… digo, 4 chicos, un poquito… delicado.

- ¡Ay, ay, ay!- empezó a hacer teatro agarrándose la panza.

- ¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Remus acercándose a ella.

- Me duele la panza… creo que algo me cayó mal… voy al baño.

Antes de que alguien se diera siquiera cuenta, Dan estaba corriendo para refugiarse en el baño. Luego de unos 35 minutos, la chica tuvo el valor para intentar salir del baño.

- Uf- traducción: suspiro de alivio al verlos dormidos… bah, medio muertos, pero en este caso es lo mismo.

Apurada, por miedo a que alguien se despierte, en menos de tres minutos ya estaba cambiada y en la cama.

Y

A la mañana siguiente…

Bip, bip, bip… bip, bip, bip. Eran las 7 de la mañana… de un sábado, pero era preferible romper con la tradición y las buenas costumbres y levantarse temprano para poder bañarse tranquila y sin riesgos.

Más muerta que viva, tomo un poco de la ropa que se llevó, la de su hermano, y se dirigió al baño para tomar una rica ducha.

Una hora más tarde, la chica salía del baño con la ropa correspondiente y el conjuro pertinente, pero casi vuelve a entrar corriendo al ver a Remus, recién levantado y con solo un, en su opinión, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy sexy bóxer blanco.

Cuando logró calmarse y mentalizarse que tiene que ver ese cuerpazo con ojos de chico pudo abrir sus ojos y poner su mejor sonrisa de "amigo".

- Hola, Dan, veo que alguien me gano de madrugador- dijo el chico sonriéndole, mientras terminaba de cerrarse el pantalón y agarraba la camisa.

- Y… uno hace lo que puede- "para no tirársete en sima, bombón"

Mientras hablaba, Dan miraba raro a su compañero, ya que este se estaba acercando a Sirius y James que dormían a pata tendida.

- Sería bueno que te acostumbraras a esto… va a ser así todos los días.

- Chicos, Lily y Cat están acá en camisón y con muchas ganas de verlos…

- ¡Pelirroja!

- ¡Gatita!

¿Hace falta aclarar quién dijo qué? Y me imagino que tampoco haga falta que diga en que… ejem… "estado" se despertaron… pero como Remus estaba acostumbrado… también tenía una solución:

- ¡Acuamenti!

Y ahora se ven a dos chicos empapados de pies a cabeza, obviamente, con agua fría, y con una mirada de odio profundo.

- Les diría que se bañen, pero no hace falta, ¿No?

- Muy gracioso, lobito.

- Dale, 1º que valla al baño el dictador, y luego Paddy que tarda más.

Mientras cada uno cumplía la "orden", Dan miraba a Remus interrogantemente.

- ¿El dictador?

- ¡Ja! Todavía no lo viste en los entrenamientos de Quidditch, te lo juro… da miedo.

- Ok… ¿Y qué hacen los sábados?- preguntó Dan tratando de que no se le notase como tenía que controlarse para no tirársele en sima.

- Después de almorzar, los otros dos se cuelgan en la play y no los sacas hasta las 4 de la tarde, porque Paddy ve una serie muggle que lo obsesionó… Horse… Hiss…

- ¿House? ¿Puede ser?

- ¡Si! Eso… ¿Te gusta?

- Lo he visto… y ¿Vos?

- Me dedico a mis dos amores: el chocolate y la guitarra, ¿Vos?

- Solía pelearme con mis hermanos, desayunar, almorzar, merendar y cenar un buen plato de frutillas con crema y después hacer mucho deporte para quemar las calorías…

- Me parece que te gustan las frutillas con crema, ¿No?- se burló Remus terminando de ordenar su cama.

- Vos no tenés derecho a hablar, chocoadicto- replico James saliendo del baño (en toalla, obviamente)- ¿Te prendes en nuestro súper sábado de principio de clases?

- ¿Por qué no?

- Entonces esperá una hora a que salga Sirius del baño, almorzamos y vamos a LA sala.

Mientras Sirius se bañaba, James empezó a cambiarse, por lo que la chica se hundió en su baúl, aprovechando así no verlo al otro y poder, de paso, ocultar el rojo semáforo de su cara.

Después de que estuvieron todos arreglados, bajaron en malón hacia el comedor para poder almorzar, y ahí Dani se dio cuenta de que no desayunar le hacía muuuuuuuy mal… se estaba muriendo de hambre.

A penas se sentaron en la mesa, la comida a su alrededor comenzó a desparecer a una rapidez un poco alarmante.

- Hola, Remus, Dan.

Al darse vuelta, los aludidos les devolvieron el saludo a Lily y Cat, pero cuando volvieron la cara a sus amigos, casi salen corriendo.

- ¿Puedo conocer el motivo por el cual nuestros amores los saludan a ustedes y a nosotros no?- preguntó James con una cara que expresaba un odio profundo que asustaría al más valiente…

- O mejor, yo preguntaría ¿cómo prefieren morir? ¿Lenta y dolorosamente o rápida y más dolorosamente?- amenazó Sirius con una sonrisa que más que tranquilidad, le ponía aún más la carne de gallina.

- Al parecer no hay más lugar en la mesa, así que si no les molesta, nos vamos a sentar acá- dijo Cat tomando asiento, para su horror, junto a Sirius.

- ¿Cómo nos va a molestar, gatita?

- 1º, no soy tu gatita, 2º, saca tu brazo de mi hombro si algún día querés llegar a padre, y 3º USTEDES CALLENSE.

A partir de ahí, las risas disimuladas fueron sustituidas por carcajadas a toda regla, tanto que Lily se olvidó de que quien estaba a su lado era James, pero él si se acordó…

- ¡POTTER! ¡DATE POR MUERTO!

Y antes de que la pelirroja `pudiera tirársele en sima, aunque no para lo que James tenía en mente, la profesora McGonagall apareció en escena.

- Sr. Cullen, le agradecería que después, en la tarde, venga a mi despacho… hay algunos puntos que no hemos terminado de discutir.

- Como guste Profesora.

Cuando se fue, las dos chicas se habían tranquilizado, sabiendo que tendrían que soportar a sus compañeros en un momento u otro, así que mejor era empezar desde temprano.

Suspirando de alivio por la reciente paz, Dan estiró la mano para tomar sus deliciosas frutillas con crema, pero otra mano enemiga puntaba en la misma dirección.

- Yo en tu lugar quitaría tus sucias y asquerosas manos de MIS frutillas- y ahí salió la defensora Nº 1 de frutillas… bah, la devoradora Nº 1 de frutillas: Danielle Cullen.

- ¿A si? ¿O sino qué?

Pobre James. Apenas termino de hacer esa pregunta, la chica prefrió una respuesta actuada más que hablada, así que se le tiró en sima y cuando consiguió noquearlo, se sentó sobre su espalda y se dispuso a comer sus tan amadas frutillas.

- ¡Ta bien! ¡Ta bien! Vos ganaste… ahora, ¿Serías tan amable de quitar tu culo de mi espalda?

- Nop, toy cómodo- respondió él… ella… Dan, sonriendo con cara de inocente.

- Lo que no entiendo es porque no pesas nada…

- Emmm… ¿Dieta?- dijo/pregunto tratando de sonar convincente y de no levantar sospechas.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Y como un cervatillo inocente, James se lo tragó.

- ¿Por qué no vamos a la sala?- propuso Cat mirando a Dani con esa cara de "yo sé algo, y vos sabes que lo sé".

Y así se fueron todos en caravana hasta el 5º piso, donde se frenaron frente a un tapiz bastante feo.

Remus, dando un paso al frente (y tres pasados de un lado al otro) hizo aparecer una puerta, y haciendo una graciosa reverencia dejo pasar a las chicas, las cuales le agradecieron con una sonrisa que dejó atontados a los otros dos (a James y Sirius, obvio).

Por la forma en que cada uno se acomodó en "su lugar", saltaba a la vista que no era la 1º vez que se juntaban todos ahí.

Las chicas, arrastrando a Dan, se acercaron a una tele enorme, tipo de cine, y se sentaron en un sillón más o menos de siete plazas. Sirius y James se sentaron en el suelo frente a otra hiper pantalla, solo que esta era completada por una play station con sus respectivos joystick. Y por último, Remus se sentó en un rincón un poco apartado del resto y tomo suavemente una preciosa guitarra que estaba sobre un silloncito de dos plazas.

Mientras los dos nenes morochos se divertían matando monstruitos en la play, Remus tocaba la guitarra y cantaba muy suavecito. Las chicas, supuestamente, debían estar viendo una peli, pero no, estaban más concentradas mirando a Dan con esa endemoniada sonrisita.

- Aprovechamos ahora que estamos… solos- dijo Lily haciendo que Dan tuviera un escalofrío por la pausa que hizo antes de decir "solos".

- Pero… los chicos…

- Están metidos cada cual en su hueveo- cortó su excusa Cathy, sonriendo encantadoramente- bien, vallamos al grano… sabemos tu secreto.

- ¿De… de qué estás hablando, chicas?- pregunto con su mejor tono, que vale aclarar no era la gran cosa, de "ustedes están locas, yo no hice nada".

- De que vos también sos una chica- ante la palidez de Dan, Lily agregó rápidamente- pero no te preocupes, nosotras no vamos a decir nada.

- ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

- Vos deberías saberlo… instinto femenino.

- Debe de ser un horror tener que despertarte todas las mañanas y ver la cara de Black… te compadezco, cariño.

- Vaaaaaaamos, Cat… vos te diste cuenta de mí… este… dilemita, pero yo también me di cuenta de tu pequeño secretito.

- ¿Qué secretito?- pregunto ella mirando para todos lados, haciéndose bien la boluda.

- Muy parecido al de la pelirroja… les gustan los merodeadores.

A esto le siguió un silencio sepulcral. Las dos aludidas rojas al punto de que les salía humo por las orejas, mientras la otra sonreía socarronamente.

- Tranquilas, su secreto esta a salvo conmigo.

Antes de que cualquiera de las chicas dijese algo, Cat sintió un par de manos que la tomaba por la cintura para que la volviese a sentar en sima de un par de piernas, al tiempo que alguien abrazaba por los hombros a Lily.

- Sorry, chicas, pero empieza House- dijo Sirius abrazando a Cat con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse- Kitty, tate quieta que no puedo ver nada, bah, pequeñita sos, pero no veo igual.

- ¡PEQUEÑITA TUS PELOTAS! SOLTAME IDIOTA.

- ¿Lily? ¿Te sentís bien? Todavía no trataste de sacarme los ojos con una cucharita- comento extrañado James.

- Es que tengo que admitir que sos cómodo… suavecito- contestó la chica con una sonrisa malvada.

- ¿Suavecito? ¿SUAVECITO?

- Callate, chuavecito, que quiero ver mi serie.

Riendo, Remus dejó su guitarra y se sentó en el suelo, apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas de Dani.

Pasaron así toda la tarde, entre bromas, juegos, coqueteos, y sus respectivos golpes, hasta la hora de la cena.

Una vez en la mesa…

- Dan, ¿Te molesta si esta noche dormimos en tu cuarto?- pregunto Lily.

Las reacciones fueron las siguientes: Cat aplaudiendo como una nena para mostrar su acuerdo, Remus con el tenedor a medio camino hacia su boca, Dani mirándolas con cara de "¿Se volvieron más locas que nunca?", y Sirius y James se atragantaron con la comida mientras aniquilaban a Dan con la mirada.

saben lo que quiero.... unos lindos Reviews para subirme la moral :D

gracias a maring, Myrna Elva y a luji126 por sus comentarios....

nos vemos en el proximo capi.


	5. Una noche interesante

Cap. V- Una noche interesante 

Sin poder negarse, más que nada porque extrañaba sentirse cerca de chicas, Dan acepto "encantado" que ellas se quedaran a dormir con "él".

- Nos cambiamos en nuestra pieza y vamos para allá, ¿Ok?

- Las espero.

En la habitación, los dos morochos estaban sentados en el baúl de James, ambos con los brazos cruzados, al mejor estilo mafioso, y sus caras demostraban que no estaban nada felices.

- Te lo advierto… son nuestras- dijo James apenas entro Dan en el cuarto.

- Las tocas y morís- terminó Sirius.

- Créanme, chicos, ellas no me interesan más que para una amistad.

- Cosa que podrían aprovechar, par de idiotas- dijo misteriosamente Remus.

- ¿Y cómo?

- Él se esta haciendo muy amigo de ellas, y siempre un buen amigo influye en la manera de mirar a otros chicos, no sé si me entienden.

- ¿Nos ayudarías?

Dan tuvo que reprimir las ganas de estallar en carcajadas al ver el cambio de "El Padrino" al "Gato con Botas".

- Por supuesto, chicos, será un placer.

Toc, toc.

Como si fuera una alarma, tanto James como Sirius se vistieron a la velocidad de la luz, bah, se desvistieron y se pusieron el pantalón del pijama para tirarse en la cama de la manera más sexy posible, mientras los otros dos se reían a más no poder.

Tratando de no reírse mucho, Remus les abrió la puerta… ¿Para qué?... digamos que por esa puerta entraron las fantasías sexuales de los dos animagos.

Lily tenía un micro-short de color rosa con una musculosa por en sima del ombligo color lila.

Cat, en cambio, tenía uno de esos camisoncitos de seda color negro que, digamos, cubría solo lo que tenía que cubrir… y hasta ahí.

- Buenas noches…

- Permiso- dijo Sirius agarrando a Cat de la mano y encaminándose al baño.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Remus.

- Al baño, a desenvolver mí regalo de principio de año.

Antes de que entrara y fuera demasiado tarde, James, que vale aclarar que era el defensor Nº 1 de Cat contra los intentos de violación de su amigo, tomó a la chica de la cintura, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Sirius y la alejó lo más posible de él… hubiera sido muy caballeresco si no hubiera tratado, de paso, de agarrar a Lily y llevarla consigo a su cama.

Cuando se hubieron calmado los ánimos, y las chicas seguras tras Remus y Dan, empezaron a distenderse y a sentirse más cómodos con la situación.

- ¿Qué les parece si jugamos a algo?- propuso Sirius mirando a Cat con una mirada de "sabes que voy a aprovecharme"- ¿Streap póker?

- Jugar, sí; cualquier cosa que contenga la palabra "Streap" en el nombre, no- se negó Cat volviendo a su escondite favorito detrás de Remus.

- ¿Verdad o consecuencia?- propuso Lily casi sin pensar.

- ¿Cómo se juega?

- Por turnos, cada uno tiene que elegir si quiere verdad o consecuencia… como uno, obviamente, nunca dice la verdad cuando le preguntan algo comprometido, pensé en poner un conjuro para que sean 100% sinceros.

- ¡Si!- esa fue la respuesta unánime.

Se sentaron todos en ronda en el suelo, intercalándose chicos y chicas (Dan como chico).

- Bueno, empiezo yo… elijo verdad- se ofreció valientemente Remus.

- ¿Cuántas veces te enamoraste de verdad?- preguntó James, haciendo que tanto Remus como Dan se revolvieran incómodos.

- De verdad… solo dos, pero sabes que por mi… pequeño problema peludo, no me puedo enganchar mucho en serio… bueno, Cat, es tu turno.

- Bien, bien, bien… paso de que me pongan roja semáforo, así que… consecuencia.

- Tenés que dormir conmigo en mi cama- saltó Sirius antes de que cualquiera pudiera pensar en decir algo- por Merlín, como amo este juego.

- ¿QUÉ? No, no quiero.

- Lamento decirte, gatita mía, que al hechizo no le importa si querés cumplir la prenda o no.

- Jamesi… hace algo- suplico mientras estrangulaba al brazo del aludido- me va a violar.

- No te va a violar, porque sabe si te pone un dedo en sima sin tu consentimiento, lo capo… ahora… me toca a mi y escojo… castigo.

- Perfecto- todos, al ver la sonrisa malévola de Lily temblaron y le dieron sus condolencias al pobre James- mañana, a la hora del desayuno, vas a ir a la mesa de las serpientes y le vas a regalar a Malfoy y a Snape una bolsa de caramelos… Disfrazado de Heidi.

Todos se rieron a más no poder, mientras que la pobre víctima veía horrorizado al amor de su vida, mientras balbuceaba inútilmente pidiendo clemencia.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué nunca la nombramos merodeadora?- dijo Remus todavía riéndose de su amigo- ¡Es una genio!

- Ja, ja, que gracioso el lobito.

- Bueno, ahora le toca al imbécil de Black- cortó Cat la inminente guerra.

- Gracias, gatita… elijo… verdad.

- ¿Cuándo y con quién fue tu primera vez?- preguntó la morocha tratando de no matarlo por el apelativo.

- Bueno, yo… yo no… no tuve… no tuve una primera vez- contesto el chico más rojo que el cabello de Lily... provocando que el resto lo mirara incrédulamente.

- Sirius "el Rey de las Nenas" Black es… ¡Virgen!... no me lo creo- se carcajeó Cat.

- Es que…yo quería… oh, por Merlín, Lily, odio tu hechizo… quería que la primera vez fuera con vos, Cat.

Tras esta confesión, un silencio un tanto incómodo se apoderó de la habitación. Sirius, porque acababa de confesar su secreto mejor guardado; Cat por ser EL secreto mejor guardado de Sirius; y el resto esperando alguna reacción de alguno de los dos implicados.

-Bueno, tomo la posta, ¿Dale?- sugirió la pelirroja para solventar la incomodidad.

- Mejor, ¿Qué elegís Lily?

- Mmm… consecuencia.

- ¡hace un strip!- el cual recibió cinco golpes bien dados en la nuca- ta bien… con un beso me conformo… pero uno bueno, ¿Eh?

Al verse sin la ayuda de sus "amigos", la chica se paró y se acercó al cuatrochi, que estaba alucinando en colores.

Cuando llegó a él, se agachó para estar a su altura y lo abrazó por el cuello, mientras él hacía lo propio con su cintura.

Lentamente, los dos temblando de anticipación, se fueron acercando hasta que, por fin, se dieron ese beso que tanto habían estado esperando… los dos.

A pesar de que al principio ella se mostraba un poco cortada, después se fue soltando hasta que los dos parecían pegados con lapa.

- Bueno, mientras los tortolitos siguen a lo suyo- a lo dicho por Dani, los dos implicados le contestaron haciéndole fuck you- quiero consecuencia.

- Muy bien, mi querido nuevo amigo, tendrás que traernos, para mañana a más tardar, un corpiño de encaje de alguna chica, la que vos quieras, pero no vale de las nuestras porque seguro te lo dan.

- Creeme, no será ningún problema- contesto Dani, mientras las chicas, disimuladamente, se reían.

Siguieron jugando un par de turnos más, pero al rato se aburrieron, así que Sirius se desapareció unos momentos tras su cama.

Cuando salí de detrás de ella, les mostró a sus amigos su objeto de búsqueda: unas cuantas botellas que, obviamente, eran de alcohol.

- Siempre es bueno tener un suministro, ¿No, chicos?

Tras estas palabras, los otros cinco se lanzaron irremediablemente contra las botellas.

Y como es lógico, entre más bebían, más precaria se volvía su cabecita, menos la de James, el cual, al tener sangre irlandesa, soportaba muy bien el alcohol.

Este fue el resultado de la panzada de chupis: Lily y Remus bailaban como locos en la cama del chico, mientras ella miraba a James como queriendo comérselo. Cat y Sirius enrollados contra el baúl del chico, y sin despegar sus bocas casi ni para respirar. Dan se reía de cualquier estupidez, abrazada a la botella que tenía una mezcla muy parecida al daikiri de frutilla como si fuera un bebé, y James filmando todo sin compasión.

Después de un rato, Dan se acercó a James y abrazándolo por los hombros de susurró al oído…

mmm... intriga intriga... ¿que le habra dicho? lo sabran la semana que viene jajaja

muchas gracias a MiiniiMiirii, a luji126, y a mis siempre fieles Myrna Elva y maring por sus Reviews y esperando muchos mas!!!!


	6. mi compañero de cuarto, ¿Una chica?

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de nuestras amadas señoras Rowling y Meyer, que crearon a estos perfectos personajes.

Cap. VI- ¿Qué hago cuando descubro que mi compañero de cuarto es… una chica?

_Después de un rato, Dan se acercó a James y abrazándolo por los hombros de susurró al oído…_

- Pensé que eran más inteligentes… después agarro uno de mis corpiños y listo- después de decir eso, la chica se empezó a reír casi sin respirar.

- ¿Uno de tus corpiños?

- Y si… que chica que se precie no tiene aunque sea un conjunto de encaje… pero les voy a dar uno de los feos, eh…

- Pera… eso quiere decir que vos sos…

- ¡Soy una chica! ¡Sorpresa!

Inmediatamente después, empezó a reírse como loca, mientras que James intentaba de terminar de procesar la información recibida, por lo que todavía en su cara se podía leer el shock y la incredulidad.

- Si sos una chica, quiere decir que nos estuviste viendo en bolas todos los días…

- Si, jajaja….

- Y, lo más importante… es imposible que te fijes en nuestras chicas porque… ¡Vos también sos una!

- Correcto, Sherlock.

Un par de carcajadas después, la chica cayó dormida en el regazo de James, por lo que la tomó en brazos y la dejo en la cama correspondiente.

Después, echó un vistazo alrededor, Remus y Lily estaban dormidos en la cama de éste, y Sirius y Cat en la misma situación, solo que contra el mismo baúl.

Mirándolos con una mezcla de diversión y resignación sacó la colcha de la cama de su amigo y los cubrió con ella, y luego hizo lo mismo con Lily y Remus.

- Oh, por Merlín… estuve durmiendo con una chica y no me di cuenta… Lils, ¿Qué me estas haciendo?

Tras un último vistazo, se acercó a su cama y se acostó.

- Haber tomado como un cerdo y seguir sobrio… ¡Viva la sangre irlandesa!

Y

A la mañana siguiente, Dan se levantó temprano, aunque sin el estómago y la cabeza… o mejor dicho, hubiera querido que su estómago y su cabeza se quedaran descansando un rato más, ya que sentía que iba a expulsarlos en cualquier momento.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, se levanto y se dirigió al baño para poder darse una ducha, rezando para que se calmara ese horrible dolor que tenía.

- Creo que dije esto 3000 veces, pero… juro que no voy a volver a tomar.

…

- Mi cabeza, por Merlín, con razón nunca tomo- ese fue el doloroso suspiro que pego Cat apenas despertó- que cómodo…

Al levantar la cabeza para ver donde estaba, se dio cuenta de la situación: estaba abrazada a Black, tapados y apoyados contra su baúl, y lo peor de todo… al levantar la cabeza hizo que sus labios se rozaran.

No pudo resistirlo. No quiso resistirlo. Lo tenía ahí, tan dormido, tan tierno. Era más fuerte que ella. Lo besó.

Cuando él comenzó a moverse, ella se sobresaltó y Salió corriendo.

- ¿Cat?- susurró el chico al momento en que se despertó- oh, Merlín, mi cabeza…

Al levantar la mirada, notó que la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y se podía oír perfectamente el ruido del agua al caer… ¿Qué se le ocurrió? Exacto, que Cat estaba adentro… y bueno, el alcohol todavía estaba presente en su organismo.

Muy lentamente, casi asechando, se acercó hasta la puerta del baño.

Con una sonrisa pícara, y comprobando que James estuviera bien dormido, abrió lentamente la puerta.

Tras la cortina de la ducha se veía claramente un contorno femenino.

Él, pensando que era su chica, se acercó hasta ella. ¿No notó un buen PAR de diferencias y el pelo más corto? Yo les contestaré: no, estaba caliente y con resaca.

- Muy bien, gatita… vamos a jugar.

Cuando abrió la cortina se encontró con una chica en la ducha… pero no era necesariamente su Kitty, era…

- Oh, por Merlín…- tres segundos después, cuando subió su mirada a la cara de la susodicha:- ¿Dan?

Justo en ese momento entró James, y al ver la escena, se tapó los ojos y cerró la cortina, ocultando así una muy azorada Dani.

- Ok… veo que descubriste su… secretito- dijo para cortar el silencio, James.

- Pero… ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Vos lo sabías?- preguntó todavía shokeado, Sirius.

- Eso… ¿Vos lo sabes? ¿Desde cuando?- preguntó la cabeza de la chica que se asomaba por la cortina.

- Ayer, por vos, cuando estabas con un pedo que ni te digo.

- Oh… por eso nunca, pero nunca, me dejen tomar de más… ¿Alguien más lo sabe?

- No, soy el único que tiene resistencia al alcohol- al ver la cara de duda de su amig, aclaró:- descendencia irlandesa por parte de madre… James Harold Potter McDonall.

- Por eso nunca logramos voltearlo- bufó con resentimiento su amigo.

- Ajam… bueno, basta de mí… mejor hablemos de nuestra encantadora… amiga.

- Bueno, ¿por qué mejor no me dejan terminar de bañar y después hablamos? Se los suplico, nada de esto a Remus- los chicos asintieron, pero no se movieron- esto… ¿Podrían…?

- Ah, si… perdón.

Y los dos se salieron para dejar a su compañera terminar de ducharse.

Después de 10 minutos, tenían frente a ellos a una Danielle vestida de hombre.

- ¿Acá vamos a hablar? ¿Y si se despierta?

- No te preocupes, cuando toma no hay forma de despertarlo al día siguiente… se voltea y muere- le quitó importancia James- y sospecho que mi angelito ya lo sabe, ¿No?

- Primero, no soy tu angelito, retrasado, y segundo, sí, ya lo sé- dijo la voz pastosa y adormilada de Lily.

- Y yo también lo sé- dijo Cat, entrando ya vestida- pero no sabemos la historia COMPLETA.

- ¡Hola, Kitty! ¿Cómo dormiste?

La chica no respondió, solo lo sopapeo de lo más colorada.

- Ouch, no golpees… pero igual, podes irte olvidando de decir que cumpliste la prenda… dormiste conmigo, pero no en mi cama- dijo el cachorro sobándose la cabeza con una sonrisa de violador en potencia.

Antes de que la chica tuviera oportunidad de decirle de todo menos lindo… aunque lo pensara, Dan carraspeo para llamar su atención.

- No quiero sonar egocéntrica, pero iba a contar mi historia antes de que la marmota despierte.

- Sorry- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- Bien, la cosa va así- empezó Dan- como yo vivo en una familia… especial, para llamarla de alguna manera, y en Estados Unidos no hay escuelas importantes de magia, mis padres querían que recibiera educación mágica, así que me anotaron acá… el problema vino cuando el genio del director me anotó como Daniel y no como Danielle, y, según su explicación, como las cosas no van bien con el ministerio… quede anotada así… y, en resumen, esa es mi historia.

Apenas terminó de hablar, los cuatro se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, sin poder- y los chicos, sin querer- contenerse.

- Perdón, Dan… pero es tremendo

- Si… jajaja… no sabía que eras yankee.

- ¿Y por qué decís que tu familia es especial?

- En realidad, eso no puedo decirlo por ahora.

Después de hablar un rato más, fueron a desayunar dejando a un Remus medio muerto en la cama.

Mientras caminaban, sucedió un suceso que marcaría la vida de Dani para siempre…

- ¡Daniel!

Ese fue e grito de guerra que profirió una chica rubia platinada, muy aristocrática, con muy buena forma y con cara de enamorada.

Esa era Narcisa Black, Slytherin, prima de Sirius y… la prometida de Lucius Malfoy.

- Daniel… ¿Cómo estas?

- Bien… este…

- Narcisa, y se te nota que estas bien… estas MUY bien- dijo con tono "seductor".

- Vos, serpiente, deja en paz a mi… chico- saltó a defender Sirius- creeme, chicas como vos no son su… tipo.

- No te metas, y además… puedo llegar a serlo, ¿No, Dan?

- Esto…

- ¿Qué te crees que estas haciendo con mi prometida, Cullen?

Y ahí llego quien faltaba: Malfoy. El tipo venía secundado por sus "amigos/guardaespaldas".

- No te metas, Malfoy- saltó Cat, la cual lo odiaba con toda su almita.

- ¿Sabes qué, preciosa? Calladita te doy más… aunque me encantaría hacerte _gritar._

- Ah, no… ya te zarpaste, enfermo.

Y tras esto, Sirius se abalanzó sobre el rubio y empezó a re cagarlo a trompadas.

- ¡Sirius, basta!- gritó Cat haciendo que el chico le hiciera caso- quiero matarlo yo.

El resultado: todos contra todos… bah, el súper clásico: Griffindor vs. Slytherin.

El problema es que entre trompadas van, trompadas vienen, Dan recibió una.

- Hey, imbécil, a mi nena no la tocas.

El boludo que abrió la boca fue James, el cual provocó que todos se quedaran en silencio mirándolo.

- Bueno, yo digo porque es así todo chiquito, y parece tan delicado que decimos que es nuestra nena, ¿No, Padfoot?

- Eh… ah, sí, obviamente…- tras recuperarse, se volvió para ver a Malfoy, el cual estaba casi deshecho por los golpes de Cat y Sirius- ahora, mejor que se vallan, y no quiero volver a verte cerca de Cat, porque sino lo vas a lamentar mucho, serpiente.

A Sirius se lo podía acusar de todo, menos de falto a su palabra, así que, una amenaza a toda regla como esa no debía ser pasada por alto.

Sabiendo esto, el grupo del rubio se fue en otra dirección, dejando a los leones solos.

- TE MATO, POTTER- grito Dan saltando sobre el aludido.

- Perdón, perdón, perdón.

- Por lo menos pudiste inventarte algo rápido- casi defendió Lily- ¿Vamos a desayunar?

Y empezó a caminar sin fijarse si los otros la seguían… igual, estaban demasiado impresionados para moverse… ver a Lily Evans defendiendo a James Potter por propia voluntad no era algo de todos los días.


	7. Visitas con colmillos

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan es de nuestras amadas señoras Rowling y Meyer, que crearon a estos perfectos personajes.

Cap. VII- Visitas con colmillos

Durante el desayuno, las miradas iban de James a Lily como si fuera un partido de ping-pong, hasta que Cat soltó:

- Tengo ganas de joda.

- Te sigo hermana- coincidió la pelirroja- y conozco a alguien que también necesita joda femenina.

Tras esto, ambas chicas miraron con "disimulo" a Dan, la cual las miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- Por supuesto… ilegal.

- ¿Podemos ir?- preguntaron los chicos al unísono.

- ¡NO!- gritaron la morocha y la pelirroja de la misma manera.

Mientras los cuatro discutían… y Dan desayunaba, llegó Remus con una cara de "tengo resaca, no me jodan".

Tras gruñir un intento de buenos días y lanzar miradas asesinas a los otros por el griterío, el rubio escondió la cara entre los brazos, los cuales estaban apoyados sobre la mesa.

- Sé que dije esto no menos de 3000 veces, pero… juro no volver a tomar.

- Creeme, puedo decir lo mismo- suspiró Dan recordado la PEQUEÑA metida de pata de la noche anterior.

- ¡Basta!- gritó Cat dando una palmada en la mesa y poniéndose de pie, con la cara colorada por la furia contenida, haciendo que todo el comedor la mirara- ¡Estoy hasta las pelotas de que vos te encames con medio colegio y yo no pueda salir una noche con mis amigas porque el señorito lo dice! ¡VOS NO TENES NINGÚN DERECHO SOBRE MÍ! ¡MORITE, BLACK!

Con ese último grito, la chica salió apresuradamente del Gran Comedor.

Antes de que cualquiera del grupo abriera la boca… o la cerrara, mejor dicho, el aludido salió corriendo detrás de Cat, dejando a todo el mundo medio perdido.

- Va a correr sangre, que de eso no te quepa la menor duda- suspiró James, negando con la cabeza.

Mientras tanto, en el pasillo que lleva a la torre de Griffindor…

- ¡Cat! ¡Cat! Espera… ¡Catherine!

Cuando llegó a ella, la sujeto del brazo e hizo que se volteara para tenerla frente a frente.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mierda te pasa ahora?- preguntó él bruscamente.

- ¿Que qué me pasa? Ah, no… sos más cara dura de lo que pensé.

- No te entiendo.

- Que vos siempre me tiras los galgos, me decís todas esas pelotudeces de que estas enamorado y que sé yo, pero aparece una pollera con un centímetro menos de lo legal y ya estas como un perro alzado, en cambio, yo te digo que quiero salir con mis amigas y me haces un escándalo, como si en sima tuvieras derecho a hacerlo, enteráte, no te estaba pidiendo permiso.

- Es que…

- Es que una mierda… ahora, dejame en paz.

Sin decir una palabra más, se desembarazó de su mano y salió disparada hacia su habitación.

Él se quedó de piedra clavado en medio del pasillo por la reacción de su compañera.

Y así lo encontraron sus amigos. Las chicas… bueeeeeeeeeno, Lily y Dan, le pegaron en la nuca y salieron a buscar a Cat, mientras que los chicos lo miraban con cara de "la embarraste hasta el fondo".

En la habitación de las chicas…

… más bien, en el campo de tiro al blanco, porque Cat empezó a revolear todo lo que rozara su mano.

- Es un imbécil, inmaduro, caprichoso, egoísta…

- Y el amor de tu vida- la cortó Dan, haciendo que su amiga la mirara mal, para después decir:

- Y eso es lo pero de todo.

- Bueno, ahora, basta de penas de amor… vallamos a lo importante, estuve averiguando y hoy hay fiesta de disfraces en Hogsmeade- dijo Lily para calmar a su mejor amiga.

- ¡ESO! Eso es lo que necesitamos todas para poder organizar nuestras cabezas.

- Si, nos vendría bien.

Tras la aceptación de Cat, las otras dos la tomaron por los brazos y se encaminaron para el pueblo.

Mientras, en la habitación de los chicos…

- ¿Qué mierda hice ahora? NO LA ENTIENDO- grito Sirius mientras se tiraba en la cama.

- Abrir la boca… como siempre- respondió James sentándose junto a él.

- Pero, podes arreglarla- agregó Remus sentándose del otro lado, haciendo que el chico se incorporara mirándolo esperanzado- SOLO si me escuchas y haces TODO lo que yo te diga.

- Todo, absolutamente todo, mi gran maestro.

- Ok… eso me asustó… lo primero que vas a hacer, por hoy… es no hacer nada.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya hiciste demasiado hoy, así que… salimos de joda.

- Me gusta la idea… es más, me contaron unas chicas que hoy hay fiesta de disfraces en el pueblo.

- Pero yo quiero a mi gatita.

- La vas a tener, pero no hoy, vamos a alquilar los disfraces.

- Y con un Sirius MUUUUUUUUUUY quejoso se encaminaron hacia el local de alquiler.

Dos horas después en la habitación de las chicas…

Desde la puerta del baño salió una linda y muuuuuy sexy hadita pelirroja.

Lils se había vestido con un vestidito ajustado de color salmón corto hasta por dos palmas por en sima de la rodilla, con un escote en forma de corazón y dos alitas transparentes en su espalda, que, gracias a un hechizo, parecía que realmente nacieran de allí.

Su pelo iba recogido con un rodete que dejaba algunos mechones sueltos, y sus ojos estaban rodeados con purpurina del mismo color que el vestido. Sus pies eran cubiertos con unas sandalias gladiadoras, también del mismo tono.

Mientras que Dan iba vestida de enfermera sexy. Llevaba una pollera blanca, al igual que la camisa corta que llevaba sobre una musculosa de color rojo que iba a juego con los zapatos de tacón. Su cabello, alargado con un hechizo, iba recogido con una media colita sujeta con una cinta roja unida a la cofia blanca con la cruz roja.

Cat, que estaba chequeando como se veía en el espejo, tenía un disfraz de militar… bueno, un intento de traje militar: era una musculosa con el típico estampado de camuflaje verde pasto, una pollerita muuuuuuuuy corta, también verde, un gorrito que cubría su pelo suelto, el cual estaba moldeado con suaves ondas, y unas botas verde que le llegaban hasta casi la rodilla.

- Chicas, es hora de romperla- declaró Lils mirando a sus amigas.

Y tras eso, las tres juntas se encaminaron hacia la salida.

Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación de los chicos…

En la cama de Sirius estaba éste terminando de abrocharse las botas de su traje de… militar.

Remus salía de debajo de la cama vestido como enfermo con una campera en la mano.

James salía del baño, intentando peinarse y vestido como un elfo de los del "Señor de los Anillos".

- Bien, muchachos… esta es nuestra noche.

Y tras ponerse la capa de invisibilidad en sima, salieron hacia el pueblo.

Y

- ¡Joda!

Ese fue el grito con el que entraron las chicas en el local clandestino para estudiantes del pueblo, el que esa vez estaba a reventar de chicos con los disfraces más variados.

Apenas entraron se acercaron a la barra para ponerse a bailar, obviamente, atrayendo todas las miradas masculinas del lugar, pero a ellas solo les preocupaba bailar, hasta que…

- ¡Black!

Tras el grito de Cat, los tres jóvenes que acababan de acercarse inocentemente a la barra giraron la mirada hasta encontrarse con ellas.

- Kitty

- ¿Qué mierda hacen acá?

- Vinimos a bailar… igual que ustedes, parece.

- ¿No será POR nosotras?

- Esta vez te juro que no lo hicimos a propósito, muñeca.

Sin darse cuenta, se habían estado acercando hasta casi rozarse. Cuando se avivaron, ambos se separaron de lo más rojos.

A la par de esto, James se había inmerso en su juego favorito: acosar a Lily.

- Vamos, pelirroja, vos sabes que yo te amo con todo mi corazoncito.

- Cerrá la boca, estúpido.

- ¿Por qué no me la cerras vos?

- Como quieras.

Y tras esto, la chica acercó su cara hasta casi dos milímetros de la de James, haciendo que éste alucinara en colores, pero, lo más importante…

- ¿Viste como te la cerré?

Mientras…

- Hola, preciosa- saludó pícaramente Remus a… Dan- sabes, mi pobre corazón se siente un poco mal, ¿Por qué no lo curas, enfermerita linda?

- ¿Y qué tipo de tratamiento te gustaría?- preguntó la chica de la misma manera.

- Ninguno que mi hermanita te valla a dar- dijo una voz profunda mientras una manaza se apoyaba violentamente en el hombro del chico.

- ¡USTEDES! ¿Qué hacen acá?- inquirió Dan, mirando a los tres recién llegaos en un estado de furia extremo.

Es que detrás del lobo se encontraban las tres personas que menos quería ver Dan en esos momentos: Edward, Emmett y Jasper… sus hermanos.

- Venimos a verte y te encontramos con un maldito lobo sarnoso que quiere abusar de tu inocencia.

- Inocencia las bolas… un momento… ¿Lobo? No me digas que… oh, por Merlín, no puede ser.

En cualquier otra situación Remus se hubiera puesto nervioso por esos comentarios. Ahora estaba nervioso… pero por la expresión de sus tres nuevos acompañantes.

- Sí, así que…- empezó Edward, pero fue interrumpido por un par de…

- ¡BASTA!- ese fue el grito compartido de sus dos amigas.

- Dan, mejor vamos para otro lado que… oh, por Merlín- y esa fue Cat.

- ¿Qué pasa, Cathy…? Morgana… hola- Lily.

- Chicas, ellos son mis hermanos- dijo, aún medio shokeada, Dan- Emmett, Edward y Jasper.

- Hola, un placer, yo soy Catherine.

- Y yo Lilian.

- El placer es todo nuestro, preciosas- contestó Edward al tiempo que besaba la mano de Lils, y olvidándose del asustado lobito.

- Y uno muy grande- completó Emmett mientras hacía lo propio con Cat.

- No es que me joda particularmente que Emmett coquetee con mi amiga, pero… ¿Y Rose?- preguntó en un susurro Dan a Jasper.

- Se pelearon.

- Ah… otra vez.

Durante unos momentos todo fue tranquilo: las dos inglesas coqueteaban con los chicos y Dan y Jazz se reían sin disimulo.

Toda esa calma duró unos minutos, hasta que…

- ¡No puedo soportarlo más!- gritó Sirius poniéndose de pie, seguido por James- perdón, gatita, pero es más fuerte que yo.

- ¿El qué?

- El tener que hacer esto…

Y sí, fue más fuerte.

Después de decir aquello, le "pegó" a Emmett. Eso fue una estupidez por dos grandes motivos: primero, Emmett es dos veces más grande e infinitamente más fuerte que él; y segundo, el golpe le dolió más a él que a la "víctima".

- ¡Basta! Eso es más de lo que esperaba- dijo Dan tomando el brazo de las chicas y empujando a los chicos- ahora nos vamos, pero ni crean ustedes tres que esto se queda así, ya vamos a hablar largo y tendido.

Mchisimias grcias por los Reviews!!!!! y espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes!!! nos leemos la proxima semana


	8. Verdades, mentiras y secretos

Disclaimer:Todo lo reconocible no me pertenece, es obra y gracia del increíble ingenio de las grandes señoras Rowling y Meyer.

Cap. VIII- Verdades, mentiras y secretos.

Después de que llegaran del boliche, no hubo grandes sucesos a mencionar, solo se destacan: Cat le revoleó un diccionario de runas antiguas (esos de quichicientas páginas) por la cabeza a Sirius- el cual le dio y lo medio murió-, Lily le gritó tanto a James que se quedó afónica, y Dan, agradeciendo a todos lo cielos, dejó al todavía traumado Remus en la Sala Común.

Dejando a los chicos en un estado un tanto deprimente, las tres jovencitas…. Bueeeeeeeeeno, Dan arrastrando a las otras dos, se fueron a su habitación.

Antes de tirarse a dormir, las chicas estaban despotricando contra sus compañeros y halagando a los hermanitos Cullen.

Ya un poco más satisfechas, se quedaron dormidas cada cual maquinando su propio delirio.

Y

A la mañana siguiente, ninguna de las tres abrió la boca mientras se arreglaban para bajar a desayunar.

Una vez abajo se encontraron con James y Sirius, que al ver a Cat y a Lily bajaron la cabeza cual cachorritos regañados… y uno bien literalmente.

Mientras desayunaban, extrañamente tranquilos, llegó Remus, el cual parecía recuperado del estado de conmoción de la noche pasada.

- Buenos días- saludó alegremente al sentarse con sus amigos- ahora que no corro peligro de que mi nuca… u otras cosas, queden destrozadas por esas bestias…. Que buena que estaba esa mina, por Merlín.

- Es… es mi hermana melliza- suspiró Dan, entre contenta y sofocada, mientras que en su fuero interno daba aullidos de alegría.

- ¿En serio? ¿Me la presentarías?

Siguieron comiendo tranquilamente… todos menos Sirius que miraba a cada rato la puerta un poco paranoicamente.

- ¿Se puede saber que mierda te pasa, Paddy?- preguntó en susurros James.

- Ya vas a ver, hermano.

Justo en ese instante, se empezó a escuchar una música suave, mientras que del techo bajaban hadas que tiraron sobre Cat unos pétalos de rosa blanca, y en frente de ella apareció un perrito negro con un enorme lazo azul atado al cuello.

A todo esto, todas las chicas del Gran Salón lanzaron un sonoro y empalagoso "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh".

- Hola, cosita preciosa- dijo la halagada tomando al cachorro entre sus brazos- ¿Quién te mandó, bombón?

- Yo creo tener una leve sospecha de quien pudo haber sido- dijo Lily mientras acariciaba al perrito y miraba suspicazmente a Sirius- ¿Cómo le vas a poner?

- Mmm… creo que Orion.

A esto, los tres muchachos se atragantaron, y ante la mirada interrogante de las chicas, Remus explicó:

- Es que ese es el segundo nombre de Sirius.

- Uh... predoname, cosita, pero me gusta mucho el nombre.

Siguieron hablando y mimando a Orion durante un rato más hasta que se acercó la profesora McGonagall.

- Sr. Cullen, en el Hall lo esperan.

- Gracias, profesora.

La chica/chico tomó sus cosas y fue a ese lugar para ver quien era que lo buscaban…

Como si no lo supiera, eran sus hermanitos, los cuales la miraban con cara de "esta va a ser una de esas conversaciones largas y tendidas".

Sin decirse una palabra, todavía, se encerraron en un aula vacía para hablar en privado, por lo que, como es lógico y natural, alguien pasó "de casualidad" por ahí y "de casualidad" se quedó escuchando: Remus.

- Bien, acá me tienen, suelten el sermón- dijo ella mientras se sentaba en el escritorio.

- Diciéndolo así, nos haces sentir como que somos los malos de la película- suspiró Jasper mirando al techo.

- Es que, me encantaría que de vez en cuando recuerden que soy HUMANA y tengo hormonas.

- Ta bien, Dani, pero, también deberías recordar que tus hermanos somos vampiros- 1º golpe para el chusma- y que los hombres lobo son nuestros peores enemigos- 2º golpe para el lobito.

- Si, pero ustedes también tienen que tener en cuenta que soy una chica- 3º golpe- humana que le gustan los chicos… y este me gusta mucho y de verdad.

Y ahí fue el knock out de Lupin. Y bueno, eso pasa por chusmear conversaciones ajenas.

El problema principal fue que cuando cayó. Se llevo consigo la puerta, quedando acostado boca arriba a los pies de Dani.

- Oh, por Merlín- exclamó ella al verlo- ¿Qué y cuánto escuchaste?

- Lo suficiente… bueno, todo.

A eso, los dos se sonrojaron tanto como un ser humano puede, mientras que los otros tres sacaron a sus colmillitos a tomar un poquitito de aire.

- ¡Ah, no! Si realmente no quieren que me enoje en serio y les cuente a papi y a mami que acá ilegalmente, ni a Rose y a Alice que en sima se fueron de joda, más les vale dejarlo tranquilo.

Y dando la conversación por finalizada, tomó la mano del tomatito Remus y se fue al Comedor, donde las chicas todavía estaban esperando a que los chicos terminaran de engullir.

Los recién llegados se sentaron e ignoraron olímpicamente a sus amigos que no paraban de preguntar que era lo que había pasado y porque tan sonrojados.

Todo volvió a la "normalidad", hasta que…

- Un segundo- dijo de golpe Remus haciendo que las conversaciones de sus amigos se interrumpieran- eso quiere decir que me gusta una chica… ¡No soy gay!

Antes de que continuemos, dejemos un segundo a los chicos atragantándose y a las chicas asombradas al extremo, y paso a explicarles el porqué de esta reacción:

Lo que pasa es que nuestro lobezno amigo desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que veía a Dan se sentía un poco BATANTE atraído hacia "él", por eso es que se pudo muuuuuy contento al descubrir que no era atracción a hacia un "él", sino hacia una "ella".

Ahora sí…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerle una garra en sima, Lupin!- ese fue el grito de sus "amigos".

- Lo único que me faltaba- exclamó exasperada la chica mientras los miraba indignada- no sé si se dieron cuenta ya, pero tengo tres hermanos más que hincha pelotas, no necesito otros dos.

- Pero…- empezaron los "otros dos".

- ¡Nada de peros! ¡A callar!

- Si, Dan.

- ¿Ves, Ori?- dijo Cat mirando al cachorrito- la tía Dan tiene mucho carácter, como corresponde.

Después de desayunar, y aprovechando que era un sábado sin tareas, las chicas salieron al jardín y se acomodaron junto al lago.

A pesar de ser un día tan espectacular, raro en el castillo, no había nadie en el patio, por lo que los merodeadores se acercaron hasta ellas hasta que…

- ¡BLACK/POTTER! ¡CORRE PORQUE TE MATO!- gritaron Cat y Lily correspondientemente, saliendo del agua y corriendo a los chicos.

Después de 5 segundos, tanto Lily como James dejaron de correr, más que nada porque Lily no le vio motivo. Ya se vengaría más tarde.

Pero Cat no se rendía tan fácilmente, así que la situación era esta: Sirius corriendo mientras se ríe y hace comentarios sobre la camisa BLANCA de la chica, lo cual solo hacía que se incrementara su ira; Cat corriendo y gritando cosas como "Estúpido descerebrado, pará y asumí las consecuencias" o "¡Pedazo de pelotudo, te mato!"; y a todo esto, Orión corriendo feliz junto a su "mami".

En un momento de torpeza por parte de Sirius, cuando se volteó para decirle algo, Cat aprovechó para trirársele en sima.

El problema fue que acabó MUY en sima de él, con sus caras MUY cerca.

Cuando Sirius se dio cuenta, rápidamente hizo que él quedara sobre Cat y tomó sus manos para sujetarlas con fuerza por sobre la cabeza de la chica, para que no pudiera moverlas.

- Sé que no me crees ni querés volver a escuchar esto, pero… te tengo muchísimas ganas… es más, creo que… me gustan en serio.

- Black, sabes que…

Pero Sirius la calló con un método muy efectivo: la besó.

Al principio ella estaba muy shockeada como para corresponderle, pero luego se dejó llevar, y con las mismas ganas que él.

Estuvieron así un laaaargo rato, sin darse cuenta de nada, menos de que sus amigos se habían quedado medio boludos por la sorpresa.

Cuando por fin se separaron, ella estaba más sonrojada que si hubiera estado toda la mañana al sol, y él la miraba fija y muy seriamente.

- Te quiero, Kitty, y esta vez es en serio- suspiró Sirius, robándole otro beso.

- Black, te conozco lo suficiente para saber que me estas verseando, y no quiero terminar con el corazón roto como las estúpidas de tus novias cuando me cambies por otra pollera- dijo ella muy bajito, esquivando su mirada.

- ¿Y si te convenzo de que no va a ser así? Si te demuestro que voy a ser absolutamente tuyo, ¿Saldrías conmigo?

- Lo pensaría.

- Entonces, Srta. Mathews, tenemos un trato.

Y para cerrar el pacto, se volvieron a besar.

Cuando volvieron con sus amigos, más que nada porque en algún momento iban a tener que hacerlo, ambos sacaron a relucir sus típicas miradas de "no vieron nada, y por eso no vamos a hablar de lo que no vieron".

Y, como si hubiera pasado a propósito, en ese momento apareció la 1º prueba para Sirius vestida con un cinturoncito/pollera.

- ¡Siri-pooh!

La rubia hueca de Samantha Daniels, la presidenta del club de fans de Sirius, se tiró en sima de él aferrándose a su cuello, esperando una oportunidad segura.

La pobre ingenua lo creía porque siempre, gracias a sus micro-polleras y a sus gigantescos escotes, Sirius estaba dispuesto a… ejem… hablar con la chica… pero ahora estaba a prueba, y la mirada de Cat se lo recordaba.

- Siri, ¿Por qué no nos vamos detrás de algún arbolito y conversamos un ratito?- ofreció la muy gata acercándose todavía más a él.

- Esto… Sami… ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

- Claro, dulzura.

- ¿Le podés decir a las chicas del club, y de paso ponerlo vos también en práctica, que se olviden de mí? Ya tengo dueña y no voy a perderla por una calentura.

- ¿Pe… perdón? ¿Qué querés decir con eso, Siri?

- Que ya no estoy disponible… y por, espero, muchísimo tiempo… así que, si me permitís….

Y, haciendo toda la fuerza necesaria, se soltó del agarre de la rubia y se paró tendiéndole la mano a Cat.

- No te creas que con una sola vez vas a solucionar 6 años de cagadas- le dijo ella al oído mientras le aceptaba la mano.

- Ya lo sé, pero de algún modo hay que empezar, ¿No?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sé que no tengo perdón por la demora, pero mi pobre excusa es que empecé la facultad y ya nos están dando con todo, pero espero poder subir tan seguido como antes, y si no, ya saben el motivo por el cual me van a matar…. Besos!!!!


	9. Franceses y la descendiente de Morgana

Disclaimer:Todo lo reconocible no me pertenece, es obra y gracia del increíble ingenio de las grandes señoras Rowling y Meyer

Cap. IX- Franceses, amigos, enemigos y… la descendiente de Morgana.

Durante todo el sábado, Dan y Remus se la pasaron jugando al gato y al ratón… bueno, a dos ratones asustados que se evitaban mutuamente.

Ya acostumbrado a este tipo de cosas, sus amigos se refugiaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, donde los dos "infiltrados" se escondían en puntas opuestas; la pelirroja trataba de dormir mientras se alejaba de James, el cual estaba esperando la oportunidad para atacar; y Cat y Sirius… estaban uno en sima del otro medio dormidos, mientras Orión se acurrucaba a sus pies.

¿Black?- susurró ella para no romper el silencio.

¿Si, Kitty?

Solo quería recordarte que aún te odio.

Lo sé… y yo quiero recordarte que eso no va a durar mucho, gatita.

Odio que me llames gatita- recriminó ella, con los ojos cerrados y el ceño fruncido.

Y yo amo verte enojada.

Confirmando que sus amigos estaban lo suficientemente distraídos, Cat aprovechó y le dio un suave beso en los labios a Sirius.

Antes de que el chico pudiera preguntar a que se debía el milagro, la voz amplificada del director resonó por todo el castillo:

Se les ruega a todos los estudiantes reunirse en el Gran Salón. Muchas gracias.

Los seis, mirándose extrañados, se pusieron de pie y se encaminaron al lugar señalado.

Si durante principio de año todos veían sorprendidos que los merodeadores y las chicas estuvieran siempre juntos, ahora… seguía siendo la misma cosa, pero un poco más disimulada.

Una vez acomodados todos, el director se puso de pie con una de sus muy escalofriantemente felices sonrisas.

Mis adorados alumnos, les tengo una estupenda noticia- tras estas palabras, sus "adorados alumnos" temblaron de miedo anticipado- hoy por la noche llegarán de la bella Francia una comitiva de alumnos de Beauxbatons que se quedará con nosotros el resto del año.

Para ser una estupenda noticia de Dumbledore era bastante inofensiva… incluso llegaba a ser atractiva.

Ahora, estoy seguro que va a gustarles, no necesitan vestir uniforme para el recibimiento, si quieren pueden venir con capas, así que… vallan a disfrutar de su tarde del sábado.

Como si fuera una orden más que una recomendación, salieron a tropel por la puerta, algunos a sus salas comunes, otros a la biblioteca para terminar deberes atrasados, otros al patio, y los merodeadores y las chicas a las cocinas.

Ahora, señoritas, vamos a mostrarles uno de los lugares secretos predilectos de los merodeadores…- empezó solemnemente James.

Las cocinas… venimos desde 2º año- le sonrió condescendientemente Cat.

Allí, los elfos domésticos sonrieron de lo más felices al ver entrar a sus alumnos preferidos.

Durante toda la tarde, James y Lily se pelearon por… los 30 kilos de frutillas concreta que alcanzaban para todo el colegio; Cat y Remus se atiborraron de chocolate; y Sirius y Lily comieron todas las tortas de manzana que tenían los pobres elfitos.

Para el atardecer, ya bien comidos con las cosas dulces de la cocina, se encaminaron hacia el Gran Comedor para recibir a sus nuevos compañeros.

Dentro del comedor, todos los chicos se habían vestido de lo más "dandy" posibles, mientras que las chicas, lo más seductoras/gatos.

Muy bien, chicos- dijo Dumbledore una vez que el salón estaba lleno- ahora, démosles la bienvenida a nuestros compañeros franceses.

En ese momento, un generoso grupo de chicos de entre 15 y 17 años entraron al comedor.

A los alumnos de Beauxbatons los seleccionaron para las cuatro casa de Hogwarts, y para alegría de las chicas (nótese la ironía), casi todas las chicas que entraron en Griffindor eran rubias con pinta de tontas y gatas.

Disculpen, ¿Puedo sentagme con ustedes?

Esta era una chica bastante bonita, un poco más alta que Cat, rubia, aunque teñida, con buen cuerpo y unos preciosos ojos celestes/grisáceos.

Por supuesto- dijo Lily haciéndole un lugar entre ella y Cat- yo soy Lily Evans, ella es Catherine Mathews, y ellos son Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter y… Daniel Cullen.

Encantada… yo me llamo Charlotte… Le Fay.

¿Le Fay? ¿A caso sos algo de Morgana?- preguntó emocionado y muy interesado Remus.

Su tataga-tataga, y vagios tataga más, nieta.

Valla, valla… además de una belleza, una celebridad… lindo combo, dulzura.

El que habló, para variar, no fe Sirius, fue Patrik Wood, uno de los compañeros de los merodeadores. Era alto, morocho, de ojos negros brillantes y con una sonrisa pícara.

Mi nombre es Patrik, encanto.

Bueno, Patrik... 1º, no me llamo "encanto"... 2º, no me integesa como vos te llames... y 3º, alejate de mí, pogque sino, mis guagdaespaldas se van a encagar de vos... ya que soy una celebridad...

Ante esto, el susodicho se quedó boquiabierto, ya que, como los merodeadores, no estabna acostumbrado al no; las chicas sonrieron satisfechas porque habían encontrado una nueva amiga; y los merodeadores miraron con cuidado a nueva… compañera/"enemiga".

Sr. Wood, que suerte que lo encuentro... ¡y en sima integrando a su nueva compañera al colegio! Excelente- la voz de esta crédula personita le pertenecía a McGonagall- quería comunicarle, Sr. Wood, que debido a la cantidad de nuevos Griffindors usted será reubicado en la habitación de los señores Black, Lupin, Potter y Cullen.

¿Con los merodeadores?- preguntó un poco nervioso, pero la profesora ya había emprendido la retirada.

Dejemos algo en claro. No es que les tuviera miedo… pero conocía las consecuencias de intervenir más de la cuenta en su territorio.

Bueno, Word… creo que las reglas las conoces- empezó Remus, sacando su vena merodeadora.

Pero como somos buenos compañeros, te las recordamos- siguió James- Paddy, si eres tan amable…

Por supuesto, Prongs, es muy fácil, solo hay tres reglas a respetar: Nº 1- nuestras chicas son NUESTRAS chicas… Nº 2- no te metes en nuestras vidas, dejamos la tuya en paz y tranquila… y Nº 3- nadie intenta robarnos el puesto en ningún ámbito, ¿Está todo claro?

El chico asintió demostrando que, por su bien, estaba todo más que claro.

¿Estos tres son como el idiota?- le preguntó Charlotte a las chicas.

No- respondió Lily fingiendo estar escandalizada.

Son peores- concluyó la morocha- y mi sentido del tacto con la gente me dice… y creéme, nunca falla, que tenemos acá a una persona digna de confianza, mi querida Char.

En especial porque sabes sacar las garras como Cat- dijo en medio de risas, Dan.

Por eso quería preguntar, mi querido amigo, si crees en mí lo suficientemente como para hacer partícipe de tu pequeño secreto a nuestra nueva chica.

Waw… ustedes las inglesas si que entgan en confianza gápidamente.

Cualquiera que odie a los merodeadores y/o sus derivados, es digna de nuestra confianza- aseguró Lily.

Así que… Dan, ¿Qué decís?

A la noche me paso por su cuarto y hablamos bien, ¿Si?

A eso, las chicas sonrieron satisfechas y siguieron como si nada, dejando a Charlotte y a Patrik de lo más perdidos.

Pedir perdón no alcanza, no??? Y si siguen dejando Reviews lo voy a conciderara la mayor obra de caridad que alguien halla hecho por mi….

Espero que para la proxima subida no pasen siglos….

Hasta la proxima!!!


End file.
